


Diversions

by danbukkake



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbukkake/pseuds/danbukkake





	Diversions

I had done it. I made a bet with the fans saying that if I didn’t upload a video by 2 AM on Saturday, I would have to get my legs waxed…while being filmed. What had I gotten myself into? I couldn’t get my fucking legs waxed because then people would think I was the most flaming homosexual ever. I couldn’t have that. Hopefully nothing would distract me and I would get the video done by Saturday or else I’ll be going through a torture session. It wasn’t that hard to film and stuff, it was just the editing. I’m just so lazy and I get trapped on tumblr and everything gets pushed aside. Not this time.

My filming space was prepared with my lights up, camera on it’s tripod, and my laptop on the coffee table, just in case. I wasn’t really sure what type of video I would be doing, but I knew it would be one of the ‘what not to do’ videos. Once I sat down and got myself ready, I had eventually decided on a ‘what not to do on tumblr’ video. That would be pretty easy and quick. There were loads of topics to talk about, including all of the types of themes, memes, URLs, et cetera.

Just as I was about to hit record, Phil came into the lounge. “Hey Dan, want to go to the pool?” he questioned.

“Um, no? I’m trying to film, Phil. I only have a few hours left.” I rolled my eyes at him, motioning towards the camera.

“Are you sure? It’s like, really hot today and we could use some refreshing. Besides, we haven’t spent that much time together lately.”

There was something about Phil that could make me do anything he wanted, even if I didn’t want to. It was like I was almost hypnotized by him and he could control my actions.

“Okay, sure.” I gave into him, just like all other occasions, and we began to gather all of our stuff. It was around ten at night, so if it was hot outside now, then during the day must’ve been twenty times hotter.

I grabbed my swim trunks, along with Phil’s since I had a pair that I let him borrow one time and he loves them so they’re kind of officially his. We always shared clothes, so it wasn’t on the abnormal side.

Our apartment complex had a pool and hot tub and spa and all of that, so the residents didn’t have to pay anything. The area was open until midnight, so we had time for about a two-hour swim. The good thing was that I liked swimming at night more because it wasn’t sunny and hot and it was really relaxing.

Phil and I took the elevator down to the bottom floor, reaching the spa area. The pool part was in a sectioned off space where it was kind of outdoors, but kind of indoors. The wall was replaced with screening, so the air outside would flow in. When we reached the pool, I stood frozen, and I mean literally frozen. It was cold as fuck outside, and that meant all of the frigid air got in. I didn’t have a shirt on, but Phil did. He probably even knew it was cold and he just didn’t want me to stay inside and film.

“Phil! It’s freezing out here, are you crazy?! You told me it was hot!” I stamped my bare foot onto the cement, giving off a thumping sound.

“Yeah, whatever, the pool is semi heated so you’re fine, princess.” He patted my head and strode off to the very edge of the pool.

I scoffed at his comment and heavily sighed, following him to the same spot. He stripped his shirt off, letting it land in a small pile on the ground. I had nothing to take off, thanks to Phil.

Phil went straight for it and jumped in the pool, the water sloshing a little bit over the edge. A small puddle formed at my feet and I dipped my toes in, testing the temperature. It was kind of warm, but not the ideal heat I wanted.

I repeated Phil’s actions, except I took the stairs, going slowly as I possibly could into the water. That was probably the worst idea, as the chilly water crept along my skin, forming goosebumps all over. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut at the sudden pile of water that was thrown on me. I could hear Phil laughing a few feet away, and he was probably doing that cute thing where he sticks his tongue out the side of his mouth. I forgot about the water for a moment and focused on Phil. When I opened my eyes, he was right in front of me with his hair slicked to the side.

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” He gave me a reassuring smile and took my hand, dragging me into the depths of blue.

The water reached my chest and my nipples became hard. Phil saw the pink buds on my chest and giggled, giving me the nickname of ‘Nubby’. I pouted at the name as Phil pulled me into the 6 ft level. I knew it was best to go under and that would help the cold feeling, but I just couldn’t do it.

Phil changed that and he shoved me down underwater. I stayed under for less than a second before coming up to the surface, gasping for air at the unexpected loss of it. Phil grabbed my shoulder and ruffled my hair, only messing with me more. My brown locks started to curl at the ends, and now I would have hobbit hair until the morning. Phil loved my wavy hair, but I hated it. It just made me look stupid, but Phil thought otherwise.

I splashed Phil back, earning another one right back at me. We had a short water fight, all while laughing and giggling and playfully hitting each other.

“Okay, Phil, it’s really cold. Can we get out?” We stayed still for a few minutes making me shiver.

“You can go, but I’m going to stay for another minute or two.”

I nodded and swam over to the wall, using my low amount of upper arm strength to lift myself out. I padded over to the hot tub, only a few feet away. I slipped into the boiling hot water, making all of my muscles relax and loosen up. I leaned my head back against the tiled wall, slowly closing my eyes. My calm moment was ruined when I felt an immense pressure on my lower back. I jumped at the sudden feeling, half turning around to see what had done it. There was a hole in the wall, pushing out water at a fast speed. I figured it was a bubble jet because when it came on, there were tons of bubbles and foam settling around me. It felt quite nice, actually.

Phil exited the pool, and I could hear the water splashing. I fully turned around and propped my head up on my folded arms. My face contorted into a mix of shock and pleasure when I felt a blasting feeling in my groin area. It was the jet again. I blushed and bit my lip, slightly rolling my hips and grinding into the massaging stream. A small whimper left my lips; I noticed I was getting semi hard. At least I was in water so Phil wouldn’t see.

He stopped walking once he reached the tub and he hovered over me, making the water droplets on his body drip down onto my head and arms. The jet was still flowing against my hard on. Phil hopped into the water, right next to me.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked.

I wasn’t going to tell my best friend that I was getting turned on by pressurized water, so I tried my best to cover up.

“Yeah…the warm water feels nice, doesn’t it?” I dryly laughed, smiling a bit.

“Dan, you know I saw you…doing that thing.”

My face became flustered when he caught me and informed me about it. It must’ve been pretty awkward for him to see his best friend almost dry humping against a wall. “Oh you saw th—“ I was cut off by Phil leaning in to kiss my neck, shoving the tips of his fingers into the waistband of my shorts.

I quietly moaned at his soft lips against my sweltering skin. He moved his kissing actions along my jaw, ending at my red bitten lips. The kiss was slow but rough; he intertwined his fingers in my curly hair, tugging slightly. I kissed back, both of us moving in sync. It was like we were made to fit perfectly together. Phil deepened his touch on my waist, guiding his hand to my length. He grasped me and began stroking, all while slipping his tongue into my mouth and grazing my bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth, moving my own tongue along his. He pulled away and started kissing my neck again, sucking and leaving oval shaped bruises. Phil ran his hand up and down my cock at a faster speed, flicking his thumb over my slit, making me shout his name. Luckily there wasn’t anyone around, not even the receptionist, so we could make as much noise as we wanted.

“F-fuck, Phil, so close,” I ran my fingers through his hair, roughly tugging on his wet black locks.

He stopped his movement and hooked his fingers into my waistband again, tugging my shorts off. I did the same with his and that revealed his hard on. His fingers crept down my side towards my butt. One finger circled my entrance before he slowly pushed it in. I grabbed at his shoulders, tilting my head back. I didn’t necessarily need much stretching because I had…done a lot of things, if you know what I mean.

Phil slipped in another finger, thrusting them slowly and brushing up against that special spot. “Dammit, Phil! Just fuck me, please, I’m begging you.”

He smirked at my beseeching, removing his fingers from me and settling himself right below my entrance. “Ready?” I nodded, whispering quiet pleads for him to hurry up.

Only the tip of his dick pushed inside of me, making me moan Phil’s name. “More, please, Phil.” I wanted to feel all of his thickness. Phil pressed forward hastily, filling me at once. I wrapped my legs around his waist, sitting on his thighs with my back against the steamy wall. He started moving, setting a rhythmic pace. I wrapped my arms around his neck, scratching his skin. Even though I had been stretched, Phil was still big and I have never had sex with anyone that size, so it was still partially painful.

Phil thrusted slow and deep, being sure to hit all of the right spots. He was very successful with that. With each blow to my prostate, I whimpered and Phil latched his mouth on to my neck. “Faster,” I forced my hips down on his, making him go as deep and hard as possible. The water splashed over the edge from the force, but I didn’t even care.

I grinded into Phil, asking him through body gestures to pick up his speed. He thrusted harder and faster, hitting my sweet spot with every move. He was now pounding into me, causing my thigh muscles to ripple underwater. “FUCK! Phil! Oh God, can I—“ I stopped mid-sentence at the touch of his hand on my cock, stroking me again. He pumped his hand faster, making me get closer and closer to climaxing.

Phil shouted my name when he orgasmed; I could feel his hot liquid deep inside of me. He ran his hand down my length faster than before, giving it a slight squeeze. “Shit! I’m gonna come, oh my God, Phil!” I climaxed, shooting white ribbons into the water. Phil pulled out of me and I sank down against the wall, leaning my head back from exhaustion. My forehead was sweaty and my hair was sticking to my skin. Phil looked the same as I did.

We both slipped our shorts back on before climbing out of the hot tub. Making our way out of the spa, I checked one of the clocks on the wall. It was already 1 AM. I didn’t even have enough time to film my new video, meaning I would have to get my legs waxed.

Phil stopped me before going in the elevator, “Have fun waxing your legs. I wonder how that’ll feel the next time I fuck you.”

Well, shit.


End file.
